Christmas in July
by Roys-neko
Summary: Blessings come in disguises, Honesty comes with pain, reality will be the judge; but love, love is like christmas in July... love is the most unexpected joy. Don't push it away. Blaine x Kurt
1. Pilot

**Concept loosely adapted from "Only the Ring Finger Knows"**

**Dedicated to one of my favorite Klaine Artists: laertena on tumblr  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When you look hard enough you will see things that only you can notice.<em>

"You're what?" Kurt's mouth hung in disbelief, the low voice on the other side of the conversation was much weaker than his own. Kurt had been on hold for a good hour as Blaine was talking with his parents downstairs.

"I'm transferring to McKinley next week," Blaine sighed barely giving Kurt enough time to rebuttal.

"I don't get it, why are you following me? I'm telling you Blaine- don't." Kurt's voice began to crack, he looked to his clock, its' annoying red lights blaring 4:03.

"Kurt, - if it's as bad as you say, why would I even think of staying here?" Kurt scoffed he didn't have the stamina to keep this argument going, but if he didn't leave the other boy chewing on something he would have completely lost.

"You're my boyfriend, not a knight." Kurt closed his eyes laying the phone between his head and the pillow, letting himself enjoy the sound of his boyfriend's chuckle.

"Apparently you haven't watched enough Disney."

Monday was the most painful morning that Kurt could ever suffer through. He was busy, standing by his locker, transferring his Blaine collage into his satchel as the Hockey team let their gross and evil demeanor trudge through the hallways. Naturally, they come around to Kurt when he has Blaine's photo in his hands and is contemplating being absolutely torn about their situation as they grab it out of his hands and jeer like the new 'top dogs' they self-proclaimed to be.

"Looks like Hummel got dumped!" One of the acne faced goons spat out as they waved the portrait like a meaningless flyer.

"He wasn't putting out!" One of them sneered, "or maybe he was so bad he was able to turn that faggot strait!"

Kurt paused, looking at the thug-like classmates, he had something to go on. "And what if he is?"

Before he could continue screwing with their tiny little brains, his shoulder was punched a little too hard by the infamous fallen coach.

"Excuse me porcelain, you wouldn't mind lending me some of that mysterious wicca cream would you?" The hockey players froze, coughing awkwardly as they backed off, throwing the frame on to the floor.

The countertenor looked at the coach questionably, "I gave you a super tub a week ago coach." Sue mockingly smacked herself, "That's right! Man I wouldn't want to be haunted by two tubs of that phantom crap."

Kurt scoffed, watching the woman retreat, "Thanks coach."

His eyes fell on to the portrait of Blaine, then it dawned on him. If everyone thought that Blaine was strait, they would leave him alone. Kurt chuckled, if Blaine didn't tell him that he was gay or from an all boys school, then he would have thought that it was yet another hopeless chance at romance.

Kurt broke out his phone and started texting Tina, Quinn, and Rachel furiously. He stopped before pressing send, looking at the photo once again. He smiled weakly, placing it into his satchel.

_'I'm sorry'_

"Hey Finn!" Blaine smiled, walking past the much larger teen in the hallway. He received a warming smile as they passed each other.

"Hey Blaine!" he stopped, and looked at the boy questioningly alarmed, "Dude, Blaine!" He paced his way next to the raven haired teen as he approached a locker.

"What are you doing here? Rachel's going to flip out if you're spying on us…" Finn leaned against the lockers, watching Blaine try to crack the combination that was written on the small piece of paper.

"I mean Kurt hates when I go into his room without like… permission" Blaine laughed, messing up his combination and attempting to start the series of numbers once again.

"Finn, Warblers lost the competition, remember?" He dropped his bag on the floor raising the paper right next to the lock, staring intently at the written numbers. "I transferred here, y'know to be here with Kurt and well help him out- it's not fair that he's alone." Finn nodded, he would retort with the fact that Kurt has the whole glee club behind him, but no one better than Blaine would understand what it was like, and the fact that Kurt was approaching made him lose the desire to talk about his brother behind his back.

"Blaine- it's right, left, then right." Kurt laughed watching the shorter teen attempt the chain once again. A soft cheer of accomplishment emitted from him as Kurt watched Blaine stare at the empty space the contemplating look on his face told him was probably planning how to maximize the usage of the tiny area provided.

"Alright, so what classes do you have?" Kurt demanded the schedule by holding out his hand, in which Blaine provided the half sheet of paper as he grabbed his bag off the ground.

"Ew, Trig so early."

"Which teacher?" Finn tried to look over his brother's shoulder, the oter teen pulled away and scanned the sheet.

"Winsdel."

"Alright, cool- Blaine we've got Math together." Kurt scrunched his nose looking at the schedule until his eyes fell on the bottom half of the schedule.

"Well, I'll be seeing you for French, English, and History." Kurt laugh lightly, "what a treat, all classes that are cake walks."

"Lucky," Finn huffed, "I hate Spanish with a passion." Blaine looked at Finn questioningly, holding back his urge to laugh.

"Isn't Mr. Shuester the Spanish teacher?" Kurt clapped his hands together, "Okay- so French- I'll see you then!"

"I'll bring my note writing paper."

Kurt smiled, "looking forward to it."

The bell rang annoyingly through the halls, Blaine smiled and turned to his boyfriend to give him a quick kiss to see him off, but before he could Kurt walked passed ignoring the light hold that he had on the fashionista's arm. Thankfully, Finn was the only one to witness the attempt of affection.

"PDA-phobia?" Finn suggested, Blaine shook his head as he turned back into his locker shoving the remaining books into his locker.

"I doubt it's that, when I took him to the city we made out on the Subway." Finn threw up his hands, "Dude, dude please no images of my bro, not cool man."

Blaine laughed, "Whoops, sorry-" he closed his locker and slipped back on the lock, messing with the puzzling knob.

"Okay," he beamed, turning to the much taller teen.

"So, where's this horrible class called Trigonometry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, Pilot [complete] u_u" Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow, <strong>

**please read and review ;]  
><strong>


	2. Fine Array

**Concept loosely adapted from "Only the Ring Finger Knows"**

**Thank you for all of your reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the whole week spreading around the fact that Blaine was strait, and thanks to Santana- it spread like wildfire. Though, the more the rumors grossed, the more Kurt didn't spend time with Blaine, which concerned everyone who didn't have a clue.<p>

"Kurt, what's going on?" Mercedes boomed from the other end of the skype conversation, the said boy was currently balled up in his blanket muffling his frustrated groans.

He forgot to tell Mercedes.

"Nothing, I'm just having a teenage crisis, you know?" Kurt laughed haughtily before Mercedes gave him the look.

"Boo, you denied a romantic duet with your boyfriend-" Kurt sighed nodding as he rearranged the items on his desk.

"Yeah-I know, I know… but remember the Sam incident?" He stopped before his vanity checking his hair, moving back to his laptop.

"Well in your defense, he did bleach his hair and screamed gay without denying it." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Kurt shook his head, "I backed off, and Finn was right if we had sung together Sam would be forever stamped."

"Kurt, Blaine's your boyfriend… so if they call you guys gay, wouldn't it be… I don't know accurate?"

"Mercedes if they know he's gay- they'll torture him." Kurt grumbled, "I won't stand for him to have to go reliving his past."

"I don't like this, this isn't going to end well…" she warned, her gaze softened, "you'll be hurting not only yourself but Blaine as well."

"As long as he doesn't have to go through what I do, as long as they think he's strait, he'll be safe."

* * *

><p>"Everyone thinks I'm strait." Kurt feigned the surprise that he tried so hard to practice for when the situation finally arose.<p>

"Really?" his eyebrow rose naturally, looking at the strapping young male before him nibbling away at the biscotti.

"Yeah… it's weird I mean, I'm not going to yell at them- but it's just like I thought I _screamed_ gay." He chuckled, reaching over to take Kurt's hand, but Kurt went to conveniently dig through his satchel to pay Blaine back for the coffee.

"Well, let them think what they want, labels are meaningless." He spoke affirmatively as he dug through looking for his wallet that he knew was in the front pocket.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked painfully, he watched as Kurt grabbed his wallet and looked around through the booth, the café was empty.

Kurt smiled, hoping that his intentions didn't gleam through his eyes. "No, of course not." He leaned over the table and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. It was risky but none of the workers here were out to get them, and he missed the feeling of Blaine's lips against his own.

_So much for being out and proud…_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, hanging up the phone. He was invited to Blaine's once again; thankfully he lived in an area where no one in Mckinley could ever dream of living. He stared down at the phone reflecting on the anxious, yet excited sounding teen on the other line, it pained him dearly. He hated the fact that he was hiding his relationship and dodging any type of public affection that Blaine offered.<p>

It was beginning to tire him out, and the fact was that Blaine really never caught on that it was his own boyfriend that made Blaine the strait nice guy who is playing the pit fiddle for the only ay kid in school. Sure it made him untouchable from the repeated torture that Kurt's been going through, but Kurt felt that one way or another he would have to let the boy know sooner or later.

He picked up his keys off the table as he grabbed his overnight bags, dialing his father's cell to let him know that he would be spending a few days with Blaine.

"Are you okay Buddy?" Burt asked concerned, he looked to Carole and Finn as they boarded the cruise.

"I'm fine dad."

"You don't sound too good," he stopped in his tracks cell in hand and look to his wife again, "Blaine's not pressuring you, is he?"

Kurt laughed, he forgot that his dad could pretty much hear and get the gist of everything now a day, having a woman around has really helped Burt a little more with understanding his son.

"No dad, I'm just tired, that's all." He could see the smile of his father as he spoke clearly, directing him to take a nap before he heads out. Kurt smiled offering an early holiday greeting before they ended the conversation.

The whole ride to his boyfriends was a large inner contemplating battle, mentally sorting out the Pros and Cons of telling Blaine the truth. Honesty was what they based their relationship off, so keeping a lie would just tear them apart. Though, no matter how many times he would play the situation in his head- he couldn't help but let his mind smack him with an image of Blaine taking abuse from his fellow soccer players, the hockey team, and the leftover Neanderthals from the football team. He stopped at a gas station banging his head, more like embedding it into the steering wheel, his phone buzzed for the third time since he got into the car. He rolled his head, staring at the phone that was innocently sitting on the passenger's seat.

He sighed, planning to move his arm to grab the phone, but before he could there was a heavy rap on his window.

"Well- Are you going to buy some gas, or what?" Kurt huffed, not bothering to look to the window before picking up his head and opening the care door. He prepared to make a snappy comeback but the fact that Blaine was right in front of him holding a small plastic bag totally wiped his mind clear of any and all sneer remarks.

"Blaine!" Kurt beamed brightly, hugging the teen happily as he felt bottles hit his side from the plastic bag the boy was holding.

"What are you doing here? This is like five miles away from your house." Kurt pulled away gently to look at the raven haired teen. He shrugged, "Well I texted you to see if you left the house, but alas no reply."

"Oh sorry," he felt sheepish as he looked back to his phone that was still on the passenger's seat. "Well, how about I race you back?"

Blaine chuckled, "wouldn't want you to get into an accident- like in that commercial."

"Hey, I see no sweat bands or dumbbells, so I think it's safe to say I won't be running into lamp posts anytime soon."

"Good."

Kurt smiled getting into the car as Blaine jumped into the passengers seat. Kurt grabbed his phone and stared at it momentarily.

He still had the text messages from Santana.

Kurt flipped the phone and popped open the one message he sent that was perfect. _'Santana, just do it, if you tell everyone he's strait, he'll be left alone.'_ and left it on the dash. Kurt started the car, watching Blaine from his peripheral before he placed the car in drive.

Blaine smiled and closed the phone placing it in the cup holder, "Don't want that flying out the window."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in disbelief before smacking him self thinking that his trustworthy boyfriend would go snooping through his message. Blaine just looked at his boyfriend curiously, "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt cleared his throat and thanked Blaine for doing that, expressing how important that device was to his sanity. The six minute car ride was spent with Kurt asking why Blaine was home alone, and Blaine explained how spring break meant that all families with money went off to some luxurious trip, and how decided to stay behind and be with the boyfriend he rarely ever saw. He put a much needed strong emphasis on rarely.

With the car parked and the teens ducking in from the sudden rain, they sat on Blaine's couch quietly drying. Kurt smiled watching Blaine's curls appear.

"What?" Kurt chuckled as he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's.

"Your curls." He laced his fingers in the slightly wet hair as he pressed his lips once again, missing the feeling of intimacy quite dearly. Blaine smiled into the kiss, deepening it with light flick of his tongue; Kurt could tell he wasn't the only one desperate for contact.

"I've missed this," Blaine mumbled again the soft pinks lips that were so close to his own. "Being with you, spending time with you," Blaine frowned looking at Kurt's nervous demeanor, the blush from contact painted his pale skin but the anxiety and hurt decorated his eyes. "Kurt, what's eating at you?"

"I'm fine," Kurt blurted back a little too quickly to be able to convince him otherwise.

Blaine looked at into the luscious meadow eyes before him, they were quiet and filled with what Blaine felt was longing. He bit down on his lip lightly, taking Kurt's hands into his own. His heart was swelling with absolute adoration and love for the boy before him. Even though he felt that there is façade that Kurt was placing between them, whatever it was he wouldn't let that stop him from what he was about to do.

"Hold on a moment," Blaine kissed the hands that were cradled in his own before jumping to his feet and retrieving a small velvet bag from his bed side table.

"What's that?" Kurt asking, eyeing the bag suspiciously as Blaine chuckled.

"Dismembered fingers of my ex boyfriends" Kurt rolled his eyes giggling as Blaine plopped back down to peck a kiss on his lips, "to assure you that you own my affection."

"That's why the bag is so small?"

"Exactly." Their laugher filled the very quiet air that surrounded them.

Once it died down, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes again, his breath hitched, "I want to give you this." He opened the bag revealing a platinum ring that was strung through with a small silver chain. Kurt gasped, taking the ring into his palm, it was engraved.

'_You are loved, and you are never alone._'

"Now- it's not an engagement ring, or a promise ring- well I mean I want it to have meaning to you," he smiled, clasping the hooks together, placing a light kiss on the back of Kurt's neck.

"Anything you will ever give me will always have meaning, no matter what." Kurt breathed, tracing the ring that rested on his chest, it was the perfect length. The cold of the metal was comforting; tears were burning- threatening to swell. This ring branded his heart with the best intentions. After a brief moment of quietly enjoying Blaine holding him, he turned around facing Blaine as he took Kurt's hands into his own once again, "it's really just a ring to remind you whenever you need to know that you're not alone in this world." Blaine smiled lightly, he could see the tears that were welling up in his eyes, "I mean you don't have just yourself, you have your friends, your family, you also have little ole' me."

"Blaine, I-"

"We're here for you." Kurt cried, he let his tears roll fiercely down his cheeks.

"I'm here for you."

It was so perfect, and Blaine didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, Fine Array [complete] u_u" Next Chapter won't be posted probably until Wednesday, Glee's on tomorrow ;P <strong>

**please read and review ;]  
><strong>


	3. Liberation Front

**I apologize for the two-day delay, Exams for college placement... time consuming ;P  
><strong>

**Thank you for all of your reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

Rumors began to die down about Mckinley's new transfer student and focused on someone else's screwed up relationship. There wasn't really anything going around about Blaine anymore. When people saw him they labeled him 'the strait guy who pities the loner gay.' It was scary how the school could accept stupid things like that but not just some guy who liked other guys.

Kurt sighed, rummaging through his locker looking for nothing in particular. The sunlight began to fall, pouring from the windows; the sun was finally setting for the day. Kurt paused, the sunlight reflecting an annoyingly bright gleam from his mirror, he shielded his eyes and looked down to the source.

He smiled almost as brightly as the gleam that had blinded him, the ring was warm against his chest making him feel even warmer. His boyfriend gave him that ring; it was a silent protection that meant the world to him. The words engraved on the trinket were forever engraved into his heart; he loved reading the light cursive. It made him feel like he wasn't alone, like he was stronger than any word or physical harm that was ever hit him.

_He was loved._

"You ready to go, Hummel?" Kurt looked up from the charm, raising an eyebrow to the taller of the two.

"Sorry, Kurt." Kurt laughed patting him on the shoulder, as he closed his locker.

"M'yup, so is Dave actually going to speak this time?" he started, walking with the football player to the classroom that held the monthly LGBTS meeting.

"I don't know," he stopped, looking to the diva, "Hey- I'm not two."

"Well when you're in there you look like your in time out, quit pouting." Kurt opened the door and looked at the charm he turned to the husky teen shooting him a knowing look.

"When you walk in here," Kurt started, looking at Dave straight in the eyes, "You can be as raw as you need to, we won't say anything to anyone. In fact, we're the only ones from this school."

He placed his hand on the knob, holding his finger up before anything else could be said.

"No gay-yoda jokes." He laughed, finally opening the door to eight other individuals, surprisingly Blaine wasn't there.

Kurt smiled noticing one of the cashiers of the Lima Bean he made his way beside her and smiled, Karofsky following behind him. As they took their seats, Kurt's phone vibrated.

'_Can't make it- mother-son shopping time :[- __Blaine_' Kurt smiled, Blaine's mother must have found out that Blaine and Kurt had a fancy dinner date in Westerville that weekend. Kurt looked at the phone and mentally smacked himself; that was why Blaine insisted on reservations and the 'special surprise.'

It was their four month anniversary.

Kurt replied hastily as he spent the few minutes before the meeting fumbling with his ring, thinking about what to get Blaine. As he looked down into the scribed phrase once again it hit him. He smiled before letting the ring fall comfortably on his chest, texting Mercedes to meet him at the mall in an hour.

"Blaine going to be here?" He heard from his side as the supervisor walked in. He smiled tenderly at his phone.

"No, not today." He heard a small 'oh' in response then let his attention fall on to the first speaker of that evening.

After a few people spoke it was Dave's turn; he spent a few minutes rambling how he could never fit the stereotypical gay, and didn't even understand why he was but when he paused to question why he was born to like other males he looked nervously as Kurt, who just motioned him to go on.

After a few minutes he finished, "I guess I'm gay, but it doesn't mean I'm anymore or less of a person." He stopped; looking relieved he sat back in his chair receiving the utmost positive feedback.

Kurt watched him lose any tension that had built up from the last three meetings, he was glad. He looked around the room noticing all the warm gestures, all of understanding, not pity.

"Your turn, Kurt." One of the girls smiled, and then Kurt hummed quietly, contemplating the whole battling the labels, or he could probably bring up his problem here to get the feedback that he needs. It was killing two birds with one stone.

"Yeah," he spoke softly looking at his phone with the same exact caliber.

He explained to the group how Blaine transferred to Mckinley, making a point that there was strength in numbers. How he was pushing his boyfriend away, trying his hardest to protect him from getting the same treatment that he's endured since transferring back. He explained why he was back, pointing to the teen beside him- making sure to leave out any gruesome details when the other gave him an apologetic look. He described how lately it's been dying down thanks to some of the teachers and coaches, but the hockey team never failed at being even more obnoxious than the football team.

"I'm afraid that he'll end up one day looking at me in disbelief and scoff, 'You're not worth this,' I know it's selfish to keep him caged, but I'm trying to protect him."

The cashier to his side gave his shoulder a light squeeze, "You two are always so sweet with each other at the bean, I would have never of assumed that there was anything wrong." She smiled lightly, "with the way he looks at you, even when you to are, well fighting, he's always looking at you with compassion."

"And love," Dave chimed in, "knowing Blaine I doubt he would ever say that, he speaks to highly of you when you're not around."

One of the other boys in the group leaned in their own chair in defeat, "Man- I wish I had a boyfriend like you Kurt." He winked playfully, "Any chance?"

Kurt laughed in disbelief, "Sorry, I'm already head over heals." The other teen laughed, playfully disappointed.

"But on a more serious note, what do I do? If I tell him the whole story, he would throw his sexuality on a billboard and light fireworks." He paused painfully, looking to the ceiling softly.

"He wouldn't want me to protect him."

The silence in the room was filled with contemplative thoughts, he laughed sheepishly after a few moments breaking the thickening air that was clouding everyone.

"So, who's next?"

* * *

><p>Dave and Kurt ended up leaving the meeting earlier that most of the group and proceed to exit the building. Kurt continued back towards his locker when the taller of the two decided to speak.<p>

"Don't you think telling Blaine about your plans and reasoning, maybe you guys could like work something out."

"Thanks Dave, I'm thinking about it." Kurt said blankly stopping at his locker opening it quickly and retrieving what ever books those were essential for his studying. He turned to the concerned teen, which was something that Kurt was weirdly starting to get used to, Kurt sighed.

"Enough about me," Kurt pointed a finger poking the athlete in the shoulder as they began to walk toward the parking lot.

"Now- you have to be careful" he warned, opening the door to the outside. "You might end up in my situation at some point. You never know what will happen, but you have to understand that in that meeting there are no labels, if you have a problem, any problem you can go in there and talk your heart out." The teen nodded, he looked around before bear hugging the petit teen.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, patting the boy on the shoulders, "just don't mess up the hair."

Dave let go of his grasp, letting them laugh before Kurt climbed into the car watching the teen retreat back into the gym. He smiled, he hopes that Dave will find someone that would really love the oaf for who he was. His phone vibrated several times in his pocket before he could physically dig it out.

"Hello?" he chimed busily as he was fishing his keys from the passengers' floor.

"Hey, I'm at the mall- where are you?" Mercedes voice rang from the speaker.

Kurt was finally able to reach far enough for his keys, grabbing them with absolute triumph he beamed into the receiver, "I'll be there shortly."

* * *

><p>The drive was much shorter than what was expected, Kurt raced out of his car to meet Mercedes at the usual café where she was sitting patiently sipping at her beverage. She smiled gave him a hug and then riled him up with questions since the shopping trip was spontaneous compared the usual time slots that Kurt allotted for their leisure.<p>

"What are we doing in a shopping mall on a Tuesday, when it's almost dark out?" Mercedes looking at him knowingly, she stopped Kurt from asking.

"You forgot something relationship related?" Kurt was to answer but Mercedes stopped him yet again.

"Anniversary?" Kurt looked at her and she nodded, "four months, right?"

Kurt looked at her amused, "like you even have to ask?"

"I know, it's so sad." She laughed lightly following Kurt as he made his way to an ATM-machine. "Not as sad as you actually having something in common with you fellow males."

"Yup, forgetting dates, oh dear Gaga- what if I end up in overalls again?" He mentally shuddered at the horrendous thought as he slid his card and punched in his pin.

"So what are you going to do?" Mercedes popped her head on his shoulder as he was crouched before the machine punching the amount that he wanted to withdraw. She watched him punch in a lot more zeros than what was in her savings account.

"Damn white boy, whoring yourself off again?" Kurt laughed a little too loudly for the people that were passing; he rolled his eyes pressing his hand out to the shoot that placed the bills in his hand, he meticulously counting the amount.

"Yup, my boy pays me well."

The shorter of the two covered her friend making sure that they wouldn't become future mugging victims. "So, what are you thinking?" Kurt pointed to his chest and she nodded in response. Once Kurt finished he placed the cash in his bag and began their way to one of the jewelry galleries.

"Are you going to get a matching, like it to be exact?" the boy looked at her, biting his lip anxiously he pulled the ring from his chain and sighing,"do you think he'll like that?"

Mercedes scoffed, "Do I have to take away your crown as shopping queen? Since when did you ever ask anyone for gift ideas?" Kurt smacked himself, she was right; he was probably just over thinking everything.

"Besides-he's your boyfriend, you probably know him best." She shrugged, following him into the fancy looking stores.

The sales woman smiled looking at two highschoolers, when Kurt and Mercedes both shook their heads. She looked at the boy knowingly as he placed the ring on the counter. The light reflected the encrypted message on the ring; he picked up the ring and read the message like it was still fresh in his mind.

"Would you like a copy?" the woman asked tenderly, Mercedes shook Kurt gentle as he snapped back into reality, he apologized quickly and resumed speaking to the woman inquiring cost and making a replica with maybe a little flavor.

"Would you like a message carved as well?" Kurt then looked at Mercedes with hesitance.

"Yes, please, but I'll need to think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, Liberation Front [complete] u_u" Next Chapter will be posted... hopefully before Monday =]<br>**

**please read and review ;]  
><strong>


End file.
